Not the end
by lara-evilregal
Summary: There's hope for Hayes and Conner after what happened. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

After a long day, Hayes had a lot on her mind. She felt guilty and it was weird because that's not how she normally reacts to what happens around her. Hayes had only kissed Sam because she felt bad that she had the position he had worked hard for and thought that was the only way he wouldn't get fired.

As soon as she saw Conner she sort of regretted it. She thought there was no going back because of the look on his face, but she was determined to talk it out. Hayes cared about him too much not to give it a try.

Conner was confused, so he went to his apartment to clear his mind. Hayes went to her car and sat there for a while, she was frustrated and kept thinking about what she had done. On the brink of crying, she checked her purse and took a decision after a good thirty minutes.

With doubt on her mind, she was standing at Conner's door and after a heavy sight she took her set of keys and went inside, closing the door. Everything was surprisingly silent and dark, which gave Hayes a bad feeling. She put her purse on the couch and took off her coat and shoes. Then, she checked the bathroom and he was not there. She slowly opened the bedroom door and her heart skipped a beat. She was nervous. There he was, laying on the bed with the sheet up to his waist. The bed where she had woken up that morning. Looking at him she started feeling better inside and took one of his shirts so she could get in bed too after a snack in the kitchen.

After that, Hayes got under the sheets and seeing Conner sleep made her feel calmer, warmer. Before she fell asleep, Conner was awake, he turned around and saw her. He mustn't have been relaxed while sleeping.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with his eyes half closed.

Hayes was a bit tense. "I-I came here to talk. We said this time we're in a serious relationship. We both want that, so I realized the right and most honest thing to do is talk it out." She sat up a bit, sighing. He did the same.

"What is it this time Hayes? Please explain yourself, because back there you left me speechless." He waited for her to speak.

"I just wanted you to know that I regretted it since I was doing it. You know how much of a mess I am, and today I confirmed that I come up with the stupidest ideas, but I actually thought he should keep his job and that was the only possible way." Conner softened his look on her, he knew her and could tell she was telling the truth. "I swear I am deeply sorry, and if it counts, I felt nothing at all with Sam, it was only frustrating to see him work so hard to end up like that."

Conner took her hand and with a sigh he said "Ugh, Hayes, Hayes… Thank God I know you, otherwise I wouldn't have believed that. Now please let's rest, I have to let it sink in with a good sleep." He kissed her forehead and they closed their eyes ready to sleep.

"Thank you," Hayes said with her eyes closed. "and I really meant what I said earlier, I love you."

"Me too." said Conner as he turned around and let his hand rest on her hip.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, thanks for reading the previous chapter! Sorry there wasn't much dialogue but it needed context. It's the first time I write, so I apologize if it's not really good. Go on to see what happens next. Please review so I can get better!**_

That morning Hayes woke up with sunlight on her face, relieved to see Conner next to her, still asleep. She wouldn't admit it that easily, but she was happy to have him by her side, they were a good match. Back to reality, she remembered it was Friday, which meant they had to be at the office at 9. The clock on the nightstand told her it was almost 7 am.

Carefully, Hayes got out of the bed and since she still owed Conner, she went to the kitchen and made breakfast. She isn't usually in charge of that, but he means a lot to her and wants to make up for what she's done. In the kitchen, still barefoot and wearing his shirt, she grabbed a tray. First she put two mugs of hot coffee and two glasses of orange juice on it; then she added pancakes with syrup and a little bowl with fresh fruits. She doubtfully added a note that read "Love you, H.".

Breakfast was ready and she hoped Conner liked it. Hayes placed the tray on her side of the bed, facing him. Then, she went to the bathroom to comb her hair and take a deep breath to face the day.

When she left the bedroom, Conner woke up lazily and when he saw the messy sheet on the other side, she remember what had happened. A bit later he became aware of the breakfast tray next to him. His first thought was ' _She left. Again'._ Ashe started feeling the disappointment, he realized there were two mugs on the tray, and felt unusually relieved.

Hayes got out of the bathroom and entered the bedroom and saw Conner looking her way with a soft smile on his face. "Looking good. New clothes?" he joked.

Smiling, Hayes sat on her side of the bed. "Ha, Ha. Veery funny, Wallace"

"I-I thought you had left for work early"

"Well… I figured I don't feel good going to work separately." She said with her left hand on his thigh.

He smiled widely and his eyes shone, she loved his blue eyes. "I feel the same, I think it's childish to go to the CIU separately." With his hand above hers, he said "So, what's this?" as he pointed the tray with his head.

"My best attempt at making breakfast, which we'll have in bed today. I know what I've done can't be undone but this is another way to say sorry and I want you to know I won't listen to my father anymore and I really do think we have a future this time and-" Her nonstop speech was interrupted by a kiss. Conner softly shut her up and she gave in, putting her hand on his chest, deepening the kiss, leaning her head.

After a - sadly – short moment Conner broke the kiss, Hayes was staring happily at him, in disbelief. "We'd better stop the make out session or the coffee will be cold." She laughed and rolled her eyes at that.

It was the first time they had breakfast in bed and it turned out to be more enjoyable than they had thought. Conner was impressed by the pancakes, which made Hayes proud. After that, they had 20 minutes to get to the CIU, so they left everything in the sink and got dressed.

Conner was driving, it was the first time they would arrive together. "People will start noticing us together, Hayes"

"I know, I know… We'll think about it through the weekend" she said with a sigh, thinking about telling her team.

"Yeah, we'll need to, they may get suspicious" said Conner as he parked the car.

Inside the building, they got in the elevator. "Have a good day. Let me know about the case later"

"Sure, Wallace. As usual" They kissed goodbye in the elevator. His hand on her waist, hers on his jaw. She smiled and got off. Her eyes were gleaming and his face was nothing like yesterday's, he was happy now.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed! I'll take suggestions to add to the story! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
